LU EXPANSION: WHITE RABBIT
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: A psychopath... with 37 hostages, which forced into Ace, Tech and Duck in action to stop it... but the intentions of this extravagant grabbed beyond what our group of heroes is used to dealing .It will be a terrific day for the Loonatics
1. Chapter 1

LU EXPANSION: WHITE RABBIT

They could never forget that morning ... I had a strange package, which estava decorated like a birthday or a detail from a corny card girl ... Rhodesia "for the leader of the group ... hopefully with this I take it seriously "

"Well ... seems to be coming from a fan ... not your cousin's crazy ..." he said bitterly the pink rabbit costume.

... I do not believe it when I personally prefer to give away stuff ... also likes to pack your gifts with dark colors ... this coat is very alegre. said as he checked the box that was square and of considerable size. He shook a little, listening as the content was minor knocks, as if rolling. I look for a moment the messenger, who had a bad face, as if afraid .- apology for something you want something ...

"I can not leave," said the suddenly-I let it go only if he gave me free ... I need you to open it now ...

Lexi at that moment heard a sound coming from the stomach of the messenger ... it was like the sound of a mobile device like a cell phone.

-Ace, I think our messenger brings a bomb in his stomach!

- SI, forced me to swallow! I SAID THAT WAS THE PACKAGE HERE TRTA and delivery and be present when opening it ... Open it NOW!

"Doc, I need you here now ... and brings something to discuss a package ... FAST! ...

- Please! - He implored the young man.

"I can not ... have you thought would happen if the box was the trigger?

- What?! - Tech ask as he had in his hand a lantern room.

"Nothing unusual," said Ace just trying to stay calm, just try to kill with a bomb.

"I suppose it is in the box.

-EENN not, is in his stomach, "he said pointing to the poor while this was mentioned in the entry was fainting with terror.

The coyote will hasten to use your scanner to illuminate the belly of the messenger with an apparent black light while on a small screen he could see a small explosive device no bigger than a plum pit.

-definitely a Jusgara explosive ... but it is too powerful, at most only be able to tear his heart ...

- I AM THIS! Shouted again alluded.

"Sorry ... but it seems that is activated by a signal ... not have a clock that tells when to detonate.

"You disarm," said Lexi

"I can if it within my powers if spindle could detonate it.

"Whoever sent the bomb ... told him to be present when Ace opened that box ...

"But not without first being sure that the pump detonare not, in doing so. Did you have a time limit?

"Before 9:15 ..." whispered the young.

"We've got 30 minutes ...

Tech analyze the box ... but the result left him confused, while the rest of the group met to see what was happening with their peers.

"Great, you have to clean the mess," commented DUCK wildly.

"Strange ...

"That ...

"No detonator ... but my scanner ... inside the box there is organic matter.

-because I did not think when you put your trust shook him a puppy.

This misguided attempt to joke does not work, at that time the coyote looked at him in ruling the following.

"I perceive vital signs.

When he heard these words the victim of all this Commencing tremble as if even imagine what the box might contain.

"Well I will not detonate if our friend ... here I go ...

Ace I put the package on the coffee table and began to develop it with care, when it was discovered the lid, take a deep breath and opened it. All others had come to watch the content.

-YYYYYYYYAAAAAARGGG!! - All cried when jumping back ...

"No, e-that is, uu-a-Tech had run out of words.

- Is it real?! - DUCK ask incredulously at the contents of the box.

-Si-is-real-real-really-quite-genuine-Rev said as I watched carefully.

"Apparently she is a woman," said Lex while winning the confidence to come back closer to the box, but who he is.

-E-is my boss, "said the dealer to view the content, which in turn watched with cold eyes, his mouth ajar.

A human head. That was the content a head of a mature woman with dark skin and brown eyes, which means BofA as the rest of the body was heavy, as it seemed from the expression on her face she had been tortured seconds before decapitation.

"Someone you close your eyes makes me nervous.

Slam was to do so but was stopped by Ace.

-not have to hand it over to police, could compromise the evidence.

- NO POLICE! He told me that No police! Cries while Tech had face struggling to find the signal to defuse the bomb.

- How do we know that's there?! far as we know you could have faked this to make us believe that someone else at your head office.

- THIS IS SERIOUS ... YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT KIND OF IS ABLE TO DO THIS CRAZY ... I saw him kill many of my coworkers ... AND STILL HAVE ...!

"Hello ... hello ..." said the box

"Shouted back YYYAAAARG !!!!!- the Loonatics

"I see you already opened my small gift ... what did you think of Ace?! Do you like me?! - But a male voice was soft and somewhat mellow in tone.

"It's a radio, but where?!

"Before killing the supervisor is injected nanobot in your blood, you probably should have built a radio in the tongue or ears or what remains of his brain dead ... in order to detail more or less details ...

- Who are you? - Ace wonder looking at the head ...

"I am a messenger ... you have upset people very important ... but what concerns me ... I will just say that I want to have fun ... soon the police arrived with an invitation to a private party ... just want you to assist you, the coyote and the duck useless that ... ask for some direction ... is this Bill?

"If I'm here ..

"I promised to let you go, is not it? - said in honeyed tones.

-Si.

"Then I let you go. Bye Bill ...

Just then I hear a noise in the room ... the room was spattered with blood and matter, they all just stood watching Tech ... kneeling in front of the body of a young man he barely knew his name was Bill, with a hole in the belly who could see perfectly your column since his bowels were scattered around the place.

"It can be ... Tech said he could not understand how could this happen, was going to save him, stop the pump could draw in the hospital, continue with your life. It did not happen. He was dead.

"Goodbye Bill, we hardly knew ... I know this always happens, I lose friends very quickly.

- Who the hell are?! - Ace furious cry.

"I called the White Rabbit ... but I leave you to call the Great Usagi ...'ll be waiting. Although I wonder what kind of heroes are you if you let someone die in your living room.

After this farewell the place became silent all ... at that moment as if it were a perfectly planned event with masterly timing police arrived ... Lexi opened the door and a black detective presented his badge.

"I'm Detective Tottluola ... I'm cramming a terrorism case and received a packet with important information. And as I had a slight mismatch with Usagi.


	2. Chapter 2

LU EXPANSION WHITE RABBIT PART TWO.

"We need to deliver the costumes we carry Booths-that was an order of an expert as he approached and pointed out that the boy was wearing coyote.

Tech stared, trying to recover and sit up, trying not to tremble, but it was useless because his nerve. He could still hear as if it were a repeat, moments before the crash. His eardrums had been severely damaged by the blast, but for their regenerative capacity would surely have permanently lost their hearing. When I feel his intentions to retire to his room to change his clothes for another. He was arrested by the coroner.

"No ... if one takes it, could contaminate the evidence, I will have to cut it here.

"My suit is regenerated," the coyote with a tired expression persisted ringing in your ears .- reacts to my molecular structure.

- How long will regenerate?

-10 Seconds ...

"Then you should need me," said ayuden. seeing more members of the forensic team, what we do is that I will cut off and you jalaran carefully divide the sections. Do not go to move.  
It seemed that the order envelope, as Tech was still waiting to begin, the first thing was his mask was cut from the middle of his ears to the base of his neck, later to be pulled by one of the researchers who had protected his hands by surgical gloves. The mask was sprayed by a spray that instantly formed a well sealed container. Gradually the rest of the suit met the same fate. Tech was simply following the directions he gave, showed no apparent emotion at the fact of being partially stripped off Lexi. In the end only his underwear.

"Now is the turn of the DUCK

"Wait, are you saying that we are going to undress you? - Answered the bird to feel threatened in his" dignity "- as I refuse.

"I agree" meddle in the claims Lexi-I too wish that I remove their clothes in front of everything.

"Well who saw you now if you agree with me, because it suits you.

- Doc ... Are you okay? - Ace asked as the two argued with the officer.

"I'm fine ... ... - whisper while keeping eyes on the body they were going for a swim-up ..." he said as he headed to his room, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the group.  
Activity in its territory and closed the door. Strip was finished and go to the bathroom. Program water temperature water and let it get wet while starting to rub for "clean" and get away from that disgusting than his body gave him. Especially his face moments earlier was dyed red.

"I can still smell the metal from the blood of this young, even when exploded, slightly down on my tongue, I still remember as you know"

"I should save it. I was relatively simple decision ... ... I find the frequency of the pump, the move to another and defuse before, so elegant and precise. Then it would be necessary to take him to a hospital. I could save "

Tech hint of rubbing to just stay there, while he liked the water. In his eyes burning tears started to flow.

"It was always fun ... no one had died ... we always save people. Being a hero had been the most exciting experience of my life ... but now someone died. "

"Among the last things you hear from me was that the bomb will destroy their bowels ... I was cruel when I explode ... I can always bounce back ... just feel pain ... but I always recover ... He does not ..."

Then mesh could feel the tears escaping her eyes were tears of impotence ... ... humiliation ... and then scream WE KIND OF HEROES If we allow a man dies in front of us! - And started hitting the bathroom wall .

"Tech scream" Lexi thought as he headed to his room only wearing a bathrobe. She was the only person who could hear what was in the shower the coyote, "also is crying ... I do not blame" and at that time also began to mourn. "He must be tough not being able to save him ... I think we learned bitterly that we are not invincible after all"  
Step one hour since the incident. Ace was talking with the detective, who questioned him on whether he had seen nothing unusual in recent weeks ... "funny considering that common question is an ambiguous concept considering what we see every day since we became heroes in the service of a mysterious woman who appears in a hologram with the colors of the rainbow ... not to mention the phenomena with which we deal every day ... this detective should rethink their questions. " I thought Ace was answering.

"No ... everything was relatively normal ...

- Is the first time they hear from Usagi?

"If ...

- What was it he said through his head?

- Just that you would tell us where can I find ...

- How? - This answer surprised him.

"I mean that just said" I am a messenger ... you have upset people very important ... I want to have fun ... soon the police arrived with an invitation to a private party ... ask the direction ... "what do you mean?! It is also curious that you knew they had to be here before llamásemos.

"Let's say that we also get another packet like yours ... and other details that relate to research and so as not share ...

- Who is Usagi?! - Ask the leader of the Loonatics with a serious expression and to some fucking stretching the atmosphere.  
"I hope you do not plan to interfere in this investigation ...

"And if it did.

"Let me remind you that interfere with a police investigation is penalized. You have made several arrests citizens, I admit, but that did not qualify in any way as a support for us ... well ... "The agent's face took on a stern tone as he reported the situation .- There is an order that you do not interfere in this investigation or any other of my unit if I remember.

"I forget, that damn paper came a week after we stopped the prison riot, part of the dictatorial policy of the current government trying to control meteor mutant" Ace thought as she stared at the detective was dark, trying to show seriousness, he said, "I understand our situation, only when you are done collecting, go away.

Tottuola Then as he began to walk away from Ace, stopped short and giving a slight twist told in a tone that despite his efforts to conceal it, was still sneering.

"By the way, can not remove the signal that we, sick two weeks grazing. They also can not go through there at that time.

- How are we supposed to go from here? It is the entrance!

- your imagination, as I know, you have several ways out of this building without using the main entrance.

This comment did not sit on anything in grace the leader of the Loonatics, who is preparing to be stripped as the rest of his team. Tech back to the room and saw that coroners were still in their work of gathering evidence in the case. At that moment he went to his laboratory and go before both some of his peers as any member of the cleaning team could get in his way. He closed the door and walk over to the computer.

After you turn off the voice commands did not want to hear his voice giving directions on the outside, I go to the archives of surveillance cameras, select the video in the lobby of the hour for the incident that day, came to see him discomfort in the stomach ... only interpretable as nausea, but put it on, I copy the video and save the copy in memory of her dress ... I shut down the system and left his laboratory ... that was when he was intercepted by one of the provided, who said:

"Excuse me ... but I was informed that you have access to surveillance video ... we need the file for investigation.

Tech was quiet, as they had anticipated, his experience with the Mallory Casey had enabled him to know that when the police start an investigation, initiated sweeping all the evidence. With feigned politeness leads him to his laboratory, to the astonishment of his colleagues who did not suspect their previous activities, basically did not want to interfere in it, knowing what their actions illegal, and the less they were aware at that time would be better and would have time later to show you some clue that he had escaped the police.

At last he withdrew, leaving cordoned off the lobby with a yellow ribbon around a sharp silhouette on the floor ... just view it sideways was enough to goose bumps. Tech had locked himself in his lab ... but I could still hear in his mind the words of clear and direct Usagi ... "what kind of heroes are you allowed to die if someone is your own room" ... but above all resounded again and again his words "... soon the police arrived with an invitation to a private party ... just want you to assist you, the coyote and useless duck that ... ask the direction ..." it was obvious that the police would not give them that information, even though the had.

While somewhere ... sits a curious character, a white rabbit fur, wearing a suit modernist, showing a tie with Pistol and a clock like the pocket on his chest ... his face is covered by a plastic mask of rabbit with a big smile ... it had lifted a bit to eat a carrot ... humming a song ...

"I think I should not trust the police to take them the invitation ... are useless," he said in an offhand way-it's time to demonstrate that they have half the brain that say, otherwise you will ruin me and this little game ... I do that I have been preparing for this moment. Hey Dolly, now what do you think if you're the one who brings them the invitation?!

I was telling a blonde girl, who was gagged and tied, the roster looked washed by the tears ... and when I hear that question her first reaction was violently shaking my head ...

"Dolly-Dolly ... you understand ... not yet ... I'm leaving no choice ... "he said with a tone so mellow that looked like a girl talking to a puppy-now you're gonna eat this bag-and pocket a ball ... and to see the girl attempt to scream, but his cry was drowned out by the gag ...

At that time Usagi'll remove the gag and shoved the field in his mouth, but now the girl slammed her mouth and bit his fingers strong Crasck ... ... ... There was a crackle in the mouth then she began dating blood like pieces of ivory of their own teeth, which had been shattered ... she spat Usagi analyze the field ... she bit her fingers as if they review the state of your nails ... which had not a scratch ... and without say anything dealt a blow with that hand ...

"Son of a bitch ...  
Another slap for saying nasty things ... ... after all ... Usagi was a supporter of good manners ... he had been raised well ...

"Do not you insult me ..." At that moment an acupuncture needle bag and placed in an area below the neck ... ... "she shook it hurt, will hurt you until you log in as a friend to bring me the favor of my message ...

"Because ... ... aaaharrrrg I do this ... I have not done anything ...

"It's not personal ... it's the kind of things I do for my job ... now here's ... have fun ... - said as he introduced the field again ... and then push with your index finger, knowing that she could return to bite him, of desire.


	3. Chapter 3

- Tech? - Heard this voice on the other side of the door ... it was a female voice ... and despite being on the other hand, could smell the aroma ... not in vain had the characteristic smell of the dogs .- Why do not answer calls? Ace wants everyone we meet on the issue of Usagi. "Tech ?...

She turned for a moment his companions ... everyone agreed that something was going wrong with your geniecito nuts.

"I think it's official ... we lost ..." said Duck wildly when all thrown at him disapproving glances respected.

-Tech ... not so much are you doing there, "he began to talk the leader of the Loonatics to the door but we need to be united at this moment ... the situation got out of hand ... but you should not blame you for it and lock you up as a hermit is your laboratory.

It was strange ... the first time I listened to Ace calling your name ... almost always called him the Doc ... it was perhaps indicative of the sensitivity of the situation, or maybe it was a sign that was arousing concern in the rest of the team ... that was rather uncomfortable, as he was accustomed to being ignored by others, with the exception of the care provided by his genius, no one seemed interested in him, maybe Zack was of the few people close to him ... but he had gone ... and it was not likely to return to see ... and left him in a conflict before leaving. Tech could tell the rest of the group was on the other side of the door ... the smell could each ...

-Tech really need to have this meeting, "said Ace, we can not let things continue like this ...

If I could imagine what the young coyote was staring at that time ... the hill files, sent a copy to the computer in the boardroom ... and left the lab ... her face reflected a bit of a mood ... livid as I was reliving in his mind the events of the last hours. And it uncomfortable to others greatly.

- What about Doc? "Ace said with a smile on her lips ... but seeing the coyote looked at him with his piercing green eyes ... change expression by more serious.

"I was doing some research about our unknown ...

"I started with the words" I say rare Pato will not understand what he had said the scientific member ...

"... From Latin Ignotus Ignoto unknown. Forensic is used to refer to an individual who has not been identified ... in this case ... ... "said Tech Usagi automatically ... but not as often ... usually it was a little cocky at the time to demonstrate their intellectual capacity ... but not today ... now indifferent to all such fanfare, now only seemed to focus on the situation ... especially considering it personally ...

"You said you were making a investigación.-ask rather uncomfortable-Ace can you know what you were doing?

"I recommend not to ask questions ... and so will be compromised ...

So this confirmed what was suspected Ace ... Tech had hacked the computer of the counterterrorism section ...

- I truly believe that we are a bad influence on you ... Doc! "He said with a slight smile for a while ... - do not think to show us what you found ...?

"That's the information in the boardroom ...

"This guy has nominated White Usagi ... a pseudonym so far been found simply means white rabbit ... ... has not found its identity at the moment ... this guy has not left any kind of evidence provided to determine his identity ... so still unknown category in the archives of the counterterrorism unit ... as criminologists charge of the case ... he is a thug, acecina under the command of a group ... not yet determined the identity of this group ... could be a kind of secret society ... is characterized by inflicting pain on their victims ... I could even see some of the photo files ... please I beg you not ask me to show them ... are really grotesque ... and I think we're not in mood to see ... only been able to levy a video of him emerging from a crime scene ... "

At that time showed the video ... was that of a hall that looked like a hotel ... ... date 5/29/2772 said an individual was seen walking down the aisle wearing a blue suit with gray pants, like a coat , was with his back to the camera, clearly felt that was an anthropomorphic being ... a white fur bunny ears that had disproportionate, as these were twice as long as those of a normal rabbit, falling along the like back hair ... even had holes in both ... turning to the camera, revealing he was wearing a mask of some shiny material ... or perhaps reflective, which seemed a child of a rabbit mask smiling ... then bowed to then lift the camera to your mask a bit ... enough to reveal his mouth ... and with a gesture threw a kiss to the camera ... while smiling ...

"According to the analysis I made this video ... this guy has a constitution itself of a 14 year old boy ..."

"But," this-is-not-possible-these-say-that-that-kind-is-a-child-of-the-same-old-to-my-brother, "said Rev completely horrified.

"I said that the constitution is that of a boy ... but does not match the files ... some are as old as 10 years ago ... or the video Usagi is an imitator or has been more than one Usagi ... whatever the case ... police has a lot of security in relation to this case ... I had to be mocking their systems for hours ... but do not worry ... they are currently pursuing several false leads ... to the case ... several files appear to be in another system I do not know or do not exist ... have never been able to have a DNA sample at any crime scene.

This did not seem to feel comfortable to Loonatics, because the information did not give them any indication of who is this guy or his next action to follow.

After a while, Pato was in the room with Rev playing a racing game, Tech was still investigating, if you can access it protected files, if these exist in reality, but even though it might seem that there quiet was not the case, on the contrary, they were really concerned about what had happened.

Ace is a little meditation to clear your mind, you can still see the face of that young man begging to be saved, does that demonstrated that Usagi's words were the truth? That was helplessness, not being able to save that boy, the feeling was familiar, even the police presence in the hall had removed old memories. "Accepting the reality" that is an important rule in regard to yoga, I could not change what had happened, however painful it was, but then, what was I supposed to do now?

A bell rang at that time, everyone recognized it as an indication that they were receiving a call, for a moment all were silent, as if fearing that it could be an unwanted call. The only sounds heard were the game of Duck and Rev and timbre, the rest look uncomfortably penetrating the pair of birds, as indicating average wordless answer the call.

"Answer your ..." said Duck no intention of doing at the time of pause in the game, do not you hear me chattering?

- Why do I have to answer me?, Hasler you ... "said Rev too lazy.

"Oh no, now it turns out that I am the unofficial secretary Loonatics, and are more than six calls I answer and just this week's Tuesday ... it's time for someone else to answer for a change.

"Well-not-going-to-be-me-today-no-I have-want-to-do .- said crossing his arms and frowning.

- Do you fear that roadrunner?

- Me? -

At that moment the bell stopped ringing, it was certain that the person to leave no message was gone. Tech left the laboratory, only because he was hungry and wanted to prepare something to eat quickly and return to his research illegal. I go into the kitchen and prepare a sandwich took a large bite, at that moment the bell rang again, and as he was thinking about what happened, he was scared choking mouthful in a few seconds try to pull the bit for all means he could think in such a short time, but to no avail and soon lost consciousness. Nobody realized this.

"That answer, do you think let hang again? - Authoritarian Pato said.

- Why did not you do it?

-Ace-Fuuuuu ... got up from his mat, approached the console and said, "Receiving the call. What it was so difficult?

"Hey Ace," said a familiar voice.

-Queena, hello ... I was not expecting your call.

"Because they had to wait, I am your cousin, right?

- If not too what happened this morning! - Lex murmured as he walked to the kitchen.

"What happens is that we expected a call from someone else ...

- Who? if you please .- said in a somewhat malicious .- already ... Steely call waiting, or Shanty or any of your friends .- This was said with some temper.

- Of course not ... - said a little disappointed by the indiscretion of his cousin, but in an instant, drawing a grin, thinking of his last visit with Steely, a few days ago ... in her apartment.  
Lexi was an expression of distaste "of course, had to be a male rabbit to the end of the day," and entered the kitchen.

"I'm calling to tell you in a few days back Acmetropolis, it will be sooner than I thought, I'll give you the opportunity to ask me out.

"I wish, but know I have no disposition of my time ...

- Really?

"But if I could go out with you .- Pato interrupted by a side Ace.

- Are you still alive? - Queena mind-despot wonder if you approach me I will call the judge.

- Do you still love you angry?

- Rabbits are vegetarians? - Said in a mocking tone, "Ace, why so serious? It seems that he had died alguien.-this statement was enough to put all these grim .- I said something wrong?

"No, it's nothing, just that we had an incident, that is why we are tense. - Ace said trying to keep the smile did not want to involve in this matter Queena

Lex went to the kitchen and that's when I notice the poor Tech lying on the ground. He felt the vital signs of coyote, had a pulse but no breathing, even gave him the impression that her tongue was purple. Closer look inside his mouth and saw the remains of food in this, then saw the sandwich and tie ends. I wake up with difficulty and trying to do the procedure for such cases was not enough, because in spite of his complexion, the coyote is heavy.

"Guys ... Help me with Tech ... - Lexi said to the group.

- What about Doc? - Ace asked.

"I think he choked on a sandwich, fainting, I can not carry as well," he said calmly try to expel him to drink but it is hard, heavy.

Lexi Slam to go with the kitchen ...

- How can you be so calm when they just hear one of you will choke and is unconscious? - Said the rabbit platinum puzzled by what he heard and ignored by the group before the incident.

- Ah So do not worry, Doc has been through dire circumstances, he usually does, the die is not so. At one point walked through the set a little confused, but will not be anything serious.

- Are you sure? ... well as, a quote, whenever it comes will be allowed to kidnap you, see you.

"You're lucky rabbit is a bitter note in the words of Danger .- you have a girl so sexy all the time looking for you and give you the luxury of despising.

"We've talked about this many times, she is my cousin, we grew up together, is like my sister.

"If clear, it shows how much you love, I can not fool me, you'd have to be a eunuch to be gay to not be attracted to this candy.

-Duck ...

- What?

"If you ever refer to Queena in this way, you'll know me angry, and believe me, I've never been in that state.

In the kitchen:

"Harder, but not go to break the ribs .- Lexi tries to keep their distance while watching the Tasmanian devil squeezing the body of the coyote.

At that time new account rang the bell.

-Maybe your cousin to keep coqueteándote, what you waiting for? - Lexi scream from the kitchen or perhaps one of your girlfriends are looking for some of your attention.  
At that time Rev reply.

Loonatics "Greetings ... - it was then that froze the blood of the three heroes in the room, he was.

- How did you get this phone?, Said Ace is a privately-annoyed with that voice, because the screen was so dark you only see a silhouette.

"In the same way that we all use the head, now listen, I know the police are not capable of doing well a favor and give them a clue where I am in organizing this event.

"Anything we are not interested.

"Well, I thought you had more sense of responsibility, but I see I was wrong, my guests will be disappointed to learn that you will not come.

- What are you talking about?

"Of them, at that time, change the focus of the camera allowing you to see everything that was behind him, was several figures that resembled lumps, but the best approach them, you saw that moved, and at any moment could be seen rather, they were people, were bound, and struggling to get loose, they could have at least eleven people, of different complexion, age and race, all human .- this is ridiculous, at first believed that only by appealing to their self-esteem would be sufficient but I see that I'm wrong. At this time send another messenger, she soon reached its destination, it is the track.

Everyone was shocked, had no preparation for such situations as the typical villain who had faced had always been that he was interested in money or ambitions, even revenge, but this guy went off the scale that they had established.


End file.
